dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
N vs Corrin
NCorrinFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele This is a What-If? DBX Featuring N from Pokemon Black and White, and Corrin, from Fire Emblem Fates. Description Pokemon vs Fire Emblem! ''As Black and White, Truth and Ideals, Birthrights and Conquest. These two are the ones who make a choice and right their fates. But who is superior in a fight? Dragon Whisperer, or Dragon Spawn? I Make My Own Fate! '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! (Cues: Opelucid City White) Corrin is in an outrealm, finishing off some faceless that were attacking a village. But as he finished, a huge roar was heard, as well as a huge burst of flames. Corrin, worried for people's safety, rushed off to investigate. In a huge clearing, a horde of faceless and Vallites were burning, with a young man and a giant white Dragon with blue eyes there, both of which were relaxing. They were non other than the legendary Dragon Pokemon of Truth Reshiram, and it's chosen one N. As the two are just winding down in this open plain of grass a shout was heard, "I won't surrender!" (Cues: N's Theme) Corrin leaps towards the two with a slash of the Yato as Reshiram gets out of the way seconds later, N shocked responds, "Why do you seek to harm my friend?" Reshiram roars at it's attacker with it's tail burning red as Corrin gets in a combat stance. HERE WE GO!!! Corrin dashes at the Dragon and slashes it with the Yato multiple times, as N flexes his hand, signalling Reshiram to attack. Reshirem then spits fire at Corrin, who is caught in it, and only slightly damaged. Corrin then has one of his arms shift into a mouth as his face gets a mask and fires multiple energy blasts , as N flexes his arm again, and Reshiram uses the fire to destroy the energy blasts, creating a giant cloud of smoke. Reshiram flaps its giant white wings, blowing away the smoke as Corrin is seen through the smoke, and slashes Reshiram's face. While distracted N grabs a Pokeball, and sends out a Zoroak to help Reshiram. Corrin, slashing at Reshiram is then met with blood red claws. The claws constantly slash him, drawing blood, and when Corrin looked over towards his attacker, he saw his daughter Kana. Corrin closed his eyes and shook his head, then seeing a human sized black fox with a huge red mane. Corrin went into his dragon form and let out a huge roar, blowing back the Zoroak away from the force, as it was returned to it's Pokeball by its trainer. In dragon form Corrin sends out multiple shots of energy at Reshiram, who cuts through all of them. (Cues: Ghestis' Theme) Reshiram is charged at by Corrin as it slashes him multiple times. Both Dragons jump back as Corrin unleashes his Torrential Roar, Reshiram is desperately trying to hold the attack back with Extrasensory. As the giant flow of water and the strength of Reshiram's mind are fighting as if there was a beam struggle, Reshiram roars, sending the flood of water back at Corrin. Stunned by the attack, Corrin is sent back into his base form stunned as Reshiram flies into the air, with N on it's back as N mutters two words, "Fusion Flare..." At the command of this Reshiram pulls its neck upwards, creating a gargantuan ball of Flames, it keeps growing until it is the size of a mountain, and then releases it towards Corrin. (Music Stops) A fiery explosion is seen on what was once a plains area. Reshiram and N go towards the ground as Corrin's burning corpse is seen with the Yato stuck in the ground. the two take off again, in search of a new resting place. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon Fight Category:JRPG Themed DBX Category:Fire Emblem Vs. Pokemon Themed Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts